pokegearfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Stadium 2
Pokémon Stadium 2 (Japanese: ポケモンスタジアム 金銀 Pokémon Stadium Gold and Silver) is the sequel to Pokémon Stadium, bringing the Generation II Pokémon into full 3D for the first time. Like its predecessor, it is for the Nintendo 64 and allows players to upload and battle their Pokémon from Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal with the use of a Transfer Pak. The game takes place in White City and has several modes and battle styles. The Japanese version also has the capability to use the Pokémon Mobile System from the Japanese version of Pokémon Crystal. Stadium 2 Title Screen Contents hide 1 White City 1.1 Stadium 1.2 Free Battle 1.3 Gym Leader Castle 1.3.1 Johto Gym Leader Castle 1.3.2 Kanto Gym Leader Castle 1.4 GB Tower 1.5 Laboratory 1.6 Pokémon Academy 1.7 My Room 1.8 Mini-Games 1.9 VS Rival 2 Other modes 2.1 Battle Now! 2.2 Event Battle 2.3 Mystery Gift 3 Round 2 4 Pokémon Mobile System 5 Trivia White City White City is the home of a large Pokémon Stadium, a state of the art laboratory, a prestigious Pokémon academy and much more. Stadium Number of Players: One Pokémon may either be rented or uploaded from an attached game cartridge. Eight trainers must be defeated in order to win in each cup. The Poké Cup and Challenge Cup have four difficulty levels each. Little Cup: Only unevolved Pokémon that can evolve during Generation II may enter. A total of 86 kinds are eligible. Pokémon must be level 5 SonicBoom and Dragon Rage have no effect Poké Cup: Pokémon must be between the levels of 50 and 55. The sum of the levels of the three Pokémon chosen to battle must not be more than 155. Mewtwo, Mew, Lugia, Ho-Oh, and Celebi cannot enter. Prime Cup: All Pokémon up to level 100 are eligible, opponents all use level 100 Pokémon. Unlike the Prime Cup of the previous game, there is only one difficulty level. Challenge Cup: The player's six Pokémon, and all of the opponents' Pokémon, are selected at random from a pool of rentals. (Each opponent's roster still follows a particular theme.) There are four different level classes: Poké Ball: Level 30 Great Ball: Level 45 Ultra Ball: Level 60 Master Ball: Level 75 Free Battle Number of Players: One to Four Here players can battle with one to three other people or battle the computer, which is represented by Cal. Two people may battle on a team against the opponent. The Stadium background may be chosen from those already unlocked and players may use customized rulesets created in the options menu. Gym Leader Castle Number of Players: One At the Gym Leader Castle, the player can use Pokémon uploaded from a Pokémon Game Boy game or rentals (from the Poké Cup at level 50) to battle the Gym Leaders of Johto and Kanto. The minimum Pokémon level used by the opponents is 50. Most gyms have several trainers; the sole exception on the Johto side is the Olivine Gym, and there are only the leaders to be found on the Kanto side. Johto Gym Leader Castle Violet Gym: Bird Keeper Matt Leader Falkner Azalea Gym: Bug Catcher Chaz Twins Min and Lyn Leader Bugsy Goldenrod Gym: Lass Lois Beauty Rita Leader Whitney Ecruteak Gym: Medium Holly Sage Ty Leader Morty Cianwood Gym: Black Belt Nick Leader Chuck Olivine Gym: Leader Jasmine Team Rocket interruption: Rocket Grunt(♂) Rocket Grunt(♀) Rocket Executive(♀) Rocket Executive(♂) Mahogany Gym: Boarder Alvin Skier Carol Leader Pryce Blackthorn Gym: Cooltrainer Gloria Cooltrainer Vince Leader Clair Elite Four: Elite Four Will Elite Four Koga Elite Four Bruno Elite Four Karen Champion Lance If the Elite Four segment is cleared using 6 Pokémon from a player's Game Boy cartridge - no rentals must be used - then the player is given the option to re-teach a forgotten move to one of the Pokémon they used. Until Generation III's Move relearner, this was the only (legal) way to do this. Kanto Gym Leader Castle The Kanto side is not available until the Johto side is completed. The 8 Kanto leaders can be defeated in any order, and are fought in the same gym arenas as the previous game. Pewter Gym: Leader Brock Cerulean Gym: Leader Misty Vermilion Gym: Leader Lt. Surge Celadon Gym: Leader Erika Fuschia Gym: Leader Janine Saffron Gym: Leader Sabrina Cinnabar Gym: Leader Blaine Viridian Gym: Leader Blue After they are all defeated, one last challenge appears: Mt. Silver: ??? Red GB Tower Number of Players: One At the Game Boy Tower, players can play all compatible Pokémon Game Boy games on the Nintendo 64 using the Transfer Pak. This is similar to Nintendo's Super Game Boy and Game Boy Player, except it only plays the compatible Pokémon games. There are two options: Load Max and Load Little. Load Max makes the gameplay smoother, but takes longer to initially load the Game Boy game. Like the previous Pokémon Stadium, Doduo and Dodrio Game Boy are unlockable features which speed up gameplay. Doduo Game Boy becomes unlocked for Red, Blue, and Yellow when beating either Gym Leader Castle or all the cups in Round 1, and also for Gold, Silver, and Crystal for meeting this requirement in Round 2. It allows you to play at twice the speed; however, in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, the border will be missing and the screen will have a sepia tone until switching back to normal speed. Dodrio Game Boy is available for Red, Blue, and Yellow when beating both the Gym Leader Castle and all the cups in Round 1, and for Gold, Silver, and Crystal when doing this in Round 2. In Red, Blue, and Yellow, this allows you to play at quadruple the speed, and in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, it allows you to play at triple the speed; however, there is still no border, and the screen is grayscale. Also, the Elite Four needs to be beaten in Gold, Silver, and Crystal to be able to use this feature in those games. Laboratory In this laboratory of Professor Oak, players can do several things: Switch game paks to upload data from Trade Pokémon between different game paks (requires at least two Transfer Paks and two compatible Pokémon games) Check a 3D Pokédex, including a detailed 3D world map of Johto and Kanto Move and check items and Pokémon on a PC. This PC can be used to store Pokémon on the Stadium 2 Game Pak Pokémon Academy Number of Players: One At Earl's Pokémon Academy, players can learn new battle skills in lectures from Earl, and show them off in various "test" battles, where the object is to defeat an opponent using specific Pokémon that know advantageous moves for the situation at hand. There is also an extensive items, Pokémon, and battling library at the Academy. By inserting the Crystal version into a Transfer Pak, the library is expanded with data pertaining to that game. My Room Here players can see their room from Gold, Silver, or Crystal versions in 3D. As in the games, it can be redecorated freely, however, there must be a Generation II Pokémon game in the Transfer Pak to access it. Mini-Games Four different game modes are available with twelve mini-games. Play a Mini-Game: Allows players to choose among the mini-games, for practice. Any slots not used by players will be filled in by the computer. (1-4 Players) Mini-Game Champion: Be the first to get a certain amount of coins to become the champion. Coins are awarded by die and a series of mini-games involving four players (other players or the computer). Coins won, if a game pak is attacked to the Transfer Pak, will be transmitted to the attached game's Coin Case. (1-4 Players) 1P Quiz: Test how many Pokémon questions can be answered in 100 seconds. (1 Player) Quiz for All: The first person to get the question right gets a point, and the first to get 10 points wins.(1-4 Players) Following is a list of the 12 mini-games. Pokémon from the Game Boy games attached (if any) will be used in these minigames; in this way, special Pokémon that would not be used otherwise may be playable (marked below with an asterisk). English title Japanese title Translation Pokémon used Gutsy Golbat ゴルバットのどうくつたんけん Golbat's Cavern exploration Golbat Topsy-Turvy カポエラーのベーゴマ Spinning-top of Hitmontop Hitmontop Clear Cut Challenge いあいぎりがっせん Iai Cut Battle Scyther, Scizor*, Pinsir Furret's Frolic オオタチのピョンピョンボール Ootachi's Skip-skip Ball Furret, Girafarig* Barrier Ball バリヤードのバリアーテニス Barriard's Barrier Tennis Mr. Mime Pichu's Power Plant ピチューのはつでんきょうそう Pichu's Generator Race Pichu, Pikachu* Rampage Rollout ドンファンのぐるぐるレース Donfan's Spinning Race Donphan Streaming Stampede ピィとププリンのカウントゲーム Py and Pupurin's Count game Cleffa, Igglybuff Tumbling Togepi コロコロトゲピー Rolling Togepy Togepi, Omanyte* Delibird's Delivery はこんでデリバード Delibird Egg Emergency ラッキーのタマゴだいさくせん Lucky's Great Egg strategy Chansey, Blissey* Eager Eevee イーブイのフルーツダッシュ Eievui's Fruit Dash Eevee VS Rival Number of Players: One After each of the Stadium Cups and the Gym Leader Castle have all been completed 100%, the Rival's lair will appear in White City, where he awaits the player's challenge. He wields Lugia, Ho-Oh, and Mewtwo, all level 100, and the player may use up to 6 Pokémon (their own or Prime Cup rentals) to try and defeat him. If victorious, the player is treated to a parade roll of all 251 Generation II Pokémon, followed by the credits. Defeating the Rival for the first time awards the player a Farfetch'd that knows Baton Pass, and opens up Round 2 of the game (see below). In the Round 2 Rival battle, he uses the same Pokémon, but substantially stronger. Victory in Round 2 awards a Gligar that knows Earthquake. Other modes These modes are accessed from the main menu: Battle Now! Number of Players: One to Two In this mode, one or two players battle with 6 random Pokémon from a small selection, in a standard 3 vs. 3 battle. Both opponents will be very evenly matched. In Round 1, the Pokémon are level 40 and mostly unevolved; in Round 2 they are level 70 and fully evolved. When playing against the CPU (Cal), there are three difficulty levels to choose. Event Battle Number of Players: Two Here, two players can battle with the rules of one of the Stadium Cups, or use custom rules. Only Pokémon from a Game Boy cartridge are allowed, and it is possible to set special options such as a time limit, making it ideal for tournament play. Mystery Gift The girl here will give each Game Boy game pak one gift a day. If the gift is an item, the player must pick it up at the Laboratory or in a Pokémon Center. Using this feature also leaves Carrie waiting to battle the player at Viridian City's Trainer House. Note: Mystery Gift must first be activated in the Generation II games. This mode is not available for Generation I versions. Round 2 When the Rival is defeated, Round 2 can be toggled on and off by pressing C-Right on the main menu. As in the previous game, Round 2 challenges the player to battle through the game all over again, against the same opponents, but they have different Pokémon and the difficulty is much higher. Round 2 is differentiated from Round 1 in White City by a sunset background. Pokémon Mobile System The Japanese version uses the Mobile Phone System from Pokémon Crystal, allowing the player to trade battle and trade data with friends in a special stadium called the Mobile Stadium (モバイルスタジアム). Trivia Computer trainers are capable of talking to the player during their matches. A similar feature would later be implemented in Generation IV. The game contains information on Pokémon Crystal despite being released beforehand. However, in Japan, Pokémon Stadium 2 and Pokémon Crystal were released on the same day. Crystal's data is unlocked by using it in a Transfer Pak. This situation is similar to a later situation between Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, with the former containing 3D models of the player characters from the latter, despite being released several months beforehand in all regions. The Rental Pokémon in Prime Cup, Free Battle, Poké Cup, and Gym Leader Castle have the same movesets, the latter three having the same stats.